A new beginning
by inspiredbymemories
Summary: Renesmee has a secret and Alec has a dark past. Can they fight through it together or fall apart as danger start coming after them. POV from both parties.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark; my eyes blink a few times before I felt a presence leaving my room.

I got up from my bed and look around my room to realise that I forgot to close my window the night before, so I got up and closed it

Unable to get anymore sleep, I walked to my study desk and started writing into my journal.

"it happen again, I dreamt of him again, but now he was further away for me to touch him, I felt the flame around me growing stronger I cried so hard for him to save me, soon the flames started to burn my flesh and i started screaming in pain it felt so real, but he just stood there looking at me with the emotionless eyes and soulless body not doing anything in his power to save me. Soon the flames around me died down and the rope that tied my feet and hands together loosen up and fell on the floor . I started running as fast as I could into the forest only to see him waiting for me with bodies of all the people whom chained me up and set fire to my body lying motionless on the ground, I looked u at him only to see blood dripping from corners of his mouth .His mouth curved into a grin and there he went. My dream ended and my eyes burst open with sweat forming around my face."

I closed my journal and slip out of my clothes and headed for the shower, school was about to start a new term was starting.

20 minutes later, I came out of the steamed up bathroom with a fluffy pink towel wrapping around my body. I walked to my wardrobe and picked out a black polka dot sun dress and matched it with a pair of black peep-toes flats. I stared at the mirror brushing my hair , I notice the big eyes bags below my eyes , the lack of sleep I have receive was torturous ,I covered it up with make up and took my bag that laid on the edge of my bed and headed straight for the kitchen .

"Morning, coffee or tea?" aunt Rosalie asked, smiling happily

"Morning, coffee please, it the first day and I am planning to stay wake" smiling back at her

"Your parents left early and will be back by tonight, so here your lunch money and you are ready to go"

"Oh, thanks, can't wait"

Uncle Emmett walked into the kitchen and planted a big morning kiss on Aunt Rosalie cheek

"So how bout I send you off to school, since it your first day?"

"Oh, sure. Just wait a moment" I gulp in the remaining coffee left and stood up and gave aunt rose a kiss on the cheek, and walked out of the kitchen with Uncle Emmett following behind me.

Soon I reach to the gate of my school, before I walked out I heard uncle Emmett shout out behind me "have a fun day". Walking to my locker, I felt someone following me; I quickly turned behind to find my best friend Abigail, stalking me with slow and steady steps .Her face change expression after spotting me glaring at her. I open my arm wide open for a big hug. Abigail gladly embraces.

"How my Nez? It been too long, I have so much to tell you" Abigail spoke out

"We have the whole day to catch up, so Abby relax"

Walking for first period together, Abby told me all about her holiday at her gram's house and how annoyed she was to have to shout across the hallway to get her message to her grams.

Suddenly, I smell something so sweet, my throat was burning with hunger, it came from the girl's washroom, I walked into the washroom only to find shattered mirror all over the floor and blood drops all over the floor. The girl sitting and crying on the floor with arm soaked with blood. It was then that I felt two canine teeth piercing through my gums, I quickly when to the mirror to find my eyes turning black and two sharp teeth in my mouth. I ran out of the washroom and to my locker to calm myself down, I grab the small mirror I had in my locker, my eyes turned back their normal colour and the two canine teeth were no longer there.

"Morning students, today we will be having a new student joining our class today, his name is Alec Volturi." Mr Massot said

I quickly looked up, as the name hit me like I have heard it from somewhere before. I felt a vibrate on my lap, pulling away from my stare, and look at my phone and saw Abby text me "Hottie alert!" I couldn't help but smile.

Alec found a seat right beside me, and our eyes meet and we smiled, my heart skips a beat


	2. Chapter 2

It the first day of school, I clearly know better than to mixed around with humans yet it was the only way to forget my past an start anew .

After finding my locker, I started packing for the first period. Starting to walk to class something stop me on my tracks, a strong scent of blood, I ignored the scent and continue walking only to bump into a girl with the most beautiful brown eyes. After apologize, I walked away thinking if this kind of stuff keep happening again, I will drive a stake through my heart.

Classed started and I walked in only to spot her again, rambling through her bag, only looking up after Mr Massot announced my name. I gave her an apologetic smile, and she nodded as if she understood what I wanted to say. Hearing a vibrating sound on her, I saw her looking down at her phone that was on her lap and read the text, I couldn't help but smile. Soon classed ended, she walked up to me

"You must be new here?"

"Oh yah took a break for a year and now decided to come back to school"

I stood up waved my goodbyes and walked out of the room onto my next class, before I knew it school was over, I walked to the car park and saw her get into a car whom sat a golden curly hair man with a stern facial expression. I quickly got into my car and drove off before she spotted me, upon reaching home I couldn't help but keep thinking of her and things I wanted to do to those lips of her'. I lie down on my bed and try to push away those thought out of my head, it was too hard so I decided to take a long bath and grab a snack after. Walking into my basement, I open the fridge and took a blood bag out and poke a straw through the bag and started drinking and taking big gulp at one time, satisfying my craving.

I sat down on my study desk and took out my journal, and started writing "everything about her attracted me, like all the emotion I build up around me slowly broke down, I have to try to stop thinking about her cause I cannot put her into any harm or danger. My past will come back to haunt me." I stood up and soon day turn to night, I walked to the bookshelves and pull out a book and lay down on the reclining chair and started reading till dawn.


	3. Chapter 3

RENESMEE POV

"it soon became morning, what happened last night, changed my life forever now I have a big secret to carry and my diet and eating habit has change, now blood will appeal me and normal food will disgust me, how will I be able to life with humans around me. But I am going to pretend that nothing happened I will still be that happy girl and hope the day will pass by quickly."

"Are you alright?"Aunt Alice asked

'Yah, why wouldn't I be, do you believe in mystic creatures?"

"Oh, yes why not, I think I know what happen in school today, you changed."

"Changed?"

"I know you know, your teeth, you eyes colors"

'how did you know, am I turning into a monster?"

"No, it just you are a ...vampire, I know you must think I am crazy and it only happen in books, but you are a half vampire and half human, your mom was a human while giving birth to you, that why you can eat human food. I know it hard to understand, and a lot to digest now, but in time you will accept the fact and control the urges to kill"

"Why only now, why not before?"

"Your parents wanted to wait till you were older and more understanding, but guess you found out earlier than expected. But you can fight through it; you have a family to support you in it."

I was sitting in my room floor, and I felt tears running down my face by thinking what happen yesterday, I walked to the bathroom and look myself in to mirror and told myself I could do it, but who was I kidding.

Parking my car, and taking my books. I step out of the car and locked it, I walk to my locker only to find Abby waiting for me while fidgeting with her phone, she look up and saw me walking toward her, and she was shocked by my sudden change of style. After finding out my true self, I now started to wear a dark purple tunic top, a pair of black legging matching it all with a pair of black boots.

"What wrong? Too much?" I asked Abby, who's mouth hung low

"Oh my gosh, you look fucking hot!" she replied

I blush, only to find that new guy staring at my direction; I turned around only to find him looking back at his books. I turned back and started walking to class with Abby. Upon reaching class, he was there already sitting down, I walk up to him and sat beside him. I took out my notebook and pen and place it on the table.

"So I am Alec"

"Oh I know, I am Renesmee but you can call me Nez"

He smiled and I smiled back, Mrs. Thompson walked in and greeted the class, I disliked her classes it was the most boring class in the world, she would teach the blackboard and herself only, she wouldn't answer any questions, I look over to find Alec focusing on the lesson and I was in awe.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No I wasn't"

"If you say so"

Ring Ring Ring, class ended, he suddenly asked me what my favorite book was. So I thought for a second and hesitated, and said Wuthering Height. He said that was his favorite book too. He walk me to my locker and I told him I been trying to find the original copy and coincidence he happen to have one of the original copy, that was pass down in his family.

Walking into the cafeteria with Abby, I grab an apple and found a sit with Abby; I started taking a bite from my apple only to find it tasteless, but was force to swallow it before Abby could suspect anything. And he walked in the cafeteria and sat a table opposite me. I blush as he eyed me and my every move. I try to act normal but failed terrible by sneezing aloud, I didn't rise my head to look at her anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

ALEC POV

I couldn't help myself, I just had to know her, talking to her was hard enough. I wanted her so badly, as in the get into my pant way and not the, I will numb you and slowly fed off you. So now I'm sitting opposite her in the cafeteria, her laughter and actions were so breath-taking. She took notice that I was staring at her, I immediately turn away and saw her smiling at the corner of my eyes.

School ended early, I decided to follow her home, like a stalker I know but I needed to keep her safe. Only to find her taking a different turning and heading toward a small park. She step out of her car and sat under a big oak tree, sheltering her with it big branches. I sat in my car and look at her take out a book and started writing in it, taking a closer look I saw that it was a diary. She had a diary I couldn't believe it. Slowly I spotting tears rolling down her eyes, I quickly step out of my car and headed toward her direction and hid behind a tree that was a few feet away from her. She started sobering and I couldn't take it anymore, I walk toward she and wrap my arms around her. She sat there motionless before wrapping her arms around me back, I feel her warmth around my body.

"What wrong?" I ask her

"Nothing... I am fine"

"You sure? Crying like that means something"

"It really nothing"

I stop asking so many questions as I didn't want her to feel I am invading her privacy, she stood up and walk to the lake, took off her shoes and dip her feet into the water, and I follow her and did the same. I stare at her and move closer to her, reach up to her face with my finger and pluck out an eyelash, she blink and I told her to make a wish. She closed her eyes and opened it and blew it from my fingers. We sat there in silent for a few second before she asked me

"What happen if you find out I am a monster would you still friend me?"

"Sure, why not."

"Really" she nodded and stared back at her feet

Soon the sun set in front of us, I knew it was feeding time, I felt my throat was dry and dying of thirsty and my eyes turned dark with teeth ripping through my gums.

"You ought to leave, it getting dark and your parents must be worry" And I sped off to my car and drove off, after reaching home and locking the door, I felt a presence in the room. "If you dare to enter, do review yourself!" I shouted into the air, the lights lit the room and a tall figure was sitting on my couch. It was Felix, I walk to him and gave him a tight hug and ask him what brought him here. Apparently everyone misses me back home, but I don't belong there anymore. I ask him how Jane was doing; he replied with a nod, I knew immediately what it meant. Jane was furious and insists not to be disturbed, unless you are willing to die.

I prepared the guest room for Felix before walking to the basement and taking a bag of blood from the fridge, I stared at the bag and cursed it, it was the reason why I had to leave her all alone, if it wasn't for the craving I would still be with her listening to her seeing her play with water with her feet. I couldn't resist any more I poke a straw through the bag and started drinking. _Fuck it, I_ thought in my head. Felix walked in, just as I finish the bag. "We should go hunting, it been a long time since we did anything together."

We ran through the forest, making a bet who ever kills an animal first win, and the loser was to do a forfeit. Not wanting to be Felix pet for the day, I was fast on finding a prey. It was then when I heard laughter nearby, it was familiar, I followed the voice only to get put back by Felix. We both run back home.

"Are you insane, we could have got killed"

"Sorry, I lost focus, but that voice I heard it from somewhere before"

"Could it be, the emotionless Alec which I have known for centuries falling in love"

I stared at him with my eyes wide open, it couldn't be I am Alec, I am so powerful it impossible for me to fall in love.


	5. Chapter 5

RENESMEE POV

There I was sitting under the tree writing in my diary, I felt my eyes grew wet and my tears soon fell. I let it all go after holding it in for a whole day, it was then I felt hands wrapped around me. It was him, he was hugging me, tell me not to cry and concerning about me. I couldn't hold back any longer I hug back with all my strength, but not trying to crush all his bones.

I wish I could tell him everything about me, I could show it to him in images and visions if I wanted. But something held me back, my family ask me to keep this secret, and I would bring it to my grave, if I ever die. The thought of living forever with my family did somehow bother me. He left me there today, only tell me to go home as my parents would be worry and he vanishes. Either he was a ninja or had super natural abilities.

"Dad, what do you now about the Volturi?"

"They are very powerful kinds of us, the leaders of the vampires. Why?"

"Oh, nothing" I thought about Alec being a vampire

"You know I can read minds, you show stay away from him, he not a good person"

I nodded, i walk to my room and change into a black shirt and dark legging, jump out of my window and ran through the forest with Aunt Alice and Rose, we were laughing at each other tackling down animals till we heard people running toward us, we keep silent till they ran away. After feeding, we headed home. Aunt Alice looked at my Dad with a worried look and he nodded back. I walked toward my room, took of my shoe, plug in my earphone and drifted off to see.

I walk through the forest, the sun was shining through the trees that cover me, I was running as fast as I could, I turned back and stood frozen only to find Alec staring at me with sharp teeth and his eyes got black, he lick his lips and pound on me, before he pierce his teeth into my throat he whispered in my ear _I love you_. I immediately open my eye threw my headphone off and jumps of my bed. I breathe heavily only to realise I was dreaming, I look at my clock, it was four in the morning, I sat on my bed and stare out into the forest till the sun rose. It was than I thought about excited I am to be able to meet him again today. I shower and got dressed and walked down to the front porch only to get stop my Mom. She eyed me and asks

"Why so happy?"

"Nothing really, it a new day and the weather is great"

"Okay. Have fun" she gave me a peck on my cheek and I walked out of the house. I felt different; I wanted to go to school today. Every part of me was just eager to see him. Yes, I am falling in love.

I parked my car and walked out just to see him standing in front, he wave at him and I walk toward him. On his arms I saw my diary, he handed it to me, I thanked him and ask

"Did you?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't want anyone to read my diary too."

"You have a diary?"

"Yes, oh here Wuthering Height original copy in black and white for you. It was on my bookshelves"

"Oh, thanks so much, I will return it as soon as possible, thank you so much"

Before I knew it, we were standing outside my class, he greeted me goodbye and walked away but not before saying till we meet at lunch, I walked into class smiling from ear to ear. I sat down and during the whole history class I thought about Alec. Not even paying attention to what Abby was saying till she hit me on my arm lightly.

"Huh? What is it?"

"What you thinking about, you seem lost in your thought the whole morning"

"Oh, it nothing, continue with you story"

"Okay, so my grandmother was telling me that vampires use to roam in this small town years ago"

"Really, it been so many years already, they have probably left town"

"Yah, I thought so too… it so obvious you have a crush on the new boy Alec"

"No, I don't, do no change the topic"

We walked into the canteen, laughing by the fact that I have fallen hard for Alec, only to see him, towards us in the canteen.

"Mind if I have lunch with Renesmee today?" he ask Abby, I stared at her, praying she would say no

"Oh, yah I don't mind, have fun" she stare back at me and wink, before walking away and toward her friends.

We walked to a table and sat opposite each other. I turned away and look around the canteen. He open his mouth and ask if I was hungry, I reply by shaking my head and I ask him back if he was hungry, he to shake his head. Slowly he started asking me random questions like my favourite colours, artists and music. Classes soon started, I stood up and he too did the same and we walked to class together while I ask him too random question.

Suddenly I accident tripped and he catch me, only to find me passing images to his mind. I quickly let go of his grab, he stared at me with his eyes wide open and asked

"who or what are you ?"


	6. Chapter 6

ALEC POV

I could believe what I just saw, images from young till now, flashing through my mind. I stared at her.

"After school, I promise to tell you everything" before she ran away for class

Could she be, one of us, that idea keep popping into my mind, I walked to the school office and ask

"Is there a Renesmee in this school?"

The lady behind the counter reply "Yes, it Renesmee Cullen, may I know what do you have concerning her?"

"Oh, it nothing really, thank you for all your help" I walk away from the office and immediately call Felix, I am in love with a Cullen half-breed, it was no wonder I found her name so familiar. I once tried to kill her entire family, if I told her I was a Vampire how would she react, she didn't eat during lunch I should have known. All thought were running through my mind. I walked to my car and sat inside and turn the music on my playlist to the max and closed my eyes.

Not long after the final school bell rang, I walked out of my car and toward her and her car.

"What you saw just now was nothing and you want probably was hallucinating" she walks nearer towards her car.

"I know who you are, you are a Cullen. You aren't like ordinary human being" she stops on her tracks and turn around

"I really don't know what you are talking about, I am I Cullen but I am like any other human being here."

I grab whole of her hand and numb her from her feet to her body, she stared at me and ask me to meet her in the forest at dusk. I nodded and walked to my car, I smile as I now knew she was one of us, and I didn't have to hide my true self in front of her anymore.

It soon reaches dusk, she was waiting for me, she was wearing a floral mesh dress, and she looked so stunning. When I reached her, she ran toward me in speed, she stared into my eyes and ask

"Now we know who we are to each other, you are a vampire, while I am a half-breed, we shouldn't be even friends, we kill differently and we will never be able to normal toward each other after what happen today."

"And now why is that? Now knowing who you are, I can act normal around you, so what if you are a half-breed? We can still be friends, last time you ask me if you were a monster would I still friend you and I said why now, so now I ask why not?"

She came closer to my face and presses her lips against mine's; I felt the warmth of her lip around mine's. She immediately pulls her lips away and apologizes for what she did. I stared into her eyes and kiss her back, now even more passionately and forceful. She stared at me with her eyes wide out before closing them and kissing me back with more force. We both fall on the ground, I felt myself growing hard for her. Her felt it and immediately stood up, dusting her dress and walked away from me.

I followed after her, I grab her hand and pull her into my embraces and say "I don't care who you are, half-breed or human, I love you for who you are. Don't be afraid to face this new world as I want you to always know I be there for you no matter what."

I felt her arms wrapped around my body. She nodded; soon we were lying on the grass and staring deeply into each other eyes. I loved her presence, her smell, everything about her made me want her more. She look up at the sky and stared to her phone just to realise we been here for more than she expected, she immediately stood up and ran away, but soon ran back and kiss me her final goodbye and she was off while saying to meet her in school tomorrow.

I too stood up and ran back home, only to find Felix at my door step with a wide grin on his face.

"So tell me, what happen between the two of you in the forest? "

"Nothing happen we talked and we kiss only" I stared at the floor

"Oh my my, is my Alec embarrassed? You seriously love her don't you?"

"Well yes, but no one can know about it especially Jane, she would freak out and probably inflict pain on her till she dies"

Felix nodded and we both walked in to the house. I walk into my basement and took out a bag and poke a straw through it and started drinking happily. I couldn't wait for tomorrow, that I found myself walking through the forest and to her house. There she was staring out her window, she look down and saw me, she open her window and jump down.

"What are you doing here? You need to leave now, if my parents see you"

"I just…"

She covers my mouth with her hand and told me that she lives in a house full of Vampire, and they can hear our conversation. I immediately kissed her and we ran through the forest


	7. Chapter 7

RENESMEE POV

Now he knows who I am and I know who he is. I look out my window into the dark forest, i look down only the see Alec waving at me, I opened my window and jump down. I ran toward him and asked him what was he doing here and his reply led me the kiss him passionately and grab his hand we ran through the forest.

Lying down on the grass side by side our eyes never look away. I love him so much. I took out my phone and played Claire de Lune. We stood up, Alec bow and I curtsy, I took his hand and we began to dance. Laughing happily, we sway the night away till we both drop down on the grass and laugh. Alec move closer to me, I lift my head higher and we kissed.

Dawn came, we separately, eight angry and worry vampire were standing in front of the house staring at me. Mom and Dad were glaring at me. We walked into the house in silent.

"What were you thing? Going out so late and coming back in the morning, if you might have forgotten you have a family." Mom shouted at me

"You shouldn't have went out so late, everyone was worried" Dad said

I could only put my head down and stare at the floor, I was send to my room to rest and skip the school for the day. I couldn't help but think Alec being in school by himself. But I couldn't help but think are we friends still or together?

I called Abby and told her if I kiss a guy and he kiss back are we together or still friends, but even she didn't know. I spent the rest of the morning sleeping in bed till I was awoken by a jump on my bed. I jumped up and snarl my canine teeth.

"Fast reflexes honey, now can you sit down without biting your mother?"

I quickly stared at the lady sitting on the edge of my bed; I quickly sat beside her and laid my head on her shoulder. She smoothed my hair and asks if I was in love. I nodded but said I don't know if he likes me back. She then told me about how dad and her fall in love and all the hardship they face together. My mom was my hero; she went through so much to protect me and even risking her life. I hugged her tightly and walked down to the living room and sat beside my Dad. I apologize for leaving all night. He forgave me and told me to be careful. I wonder what so dangerous about him then he wanted me to be safe. He stared at me, he read my mind, I smiled at him.

I drove to the lake and walk to the old tree again and relive the moment and I walk to the lake and drip my feet into the water. Only to feel arms wrap around my waist. I turn to look, Alec walk and took a sit beside me, I rest my head on his shoulder and asks him if being with him was dangerous. He replies by nodding his head. I couldn't help but ask why, he told me that it better if I didn't know and we could just enjoy the moment, I nodded.

I walked to my table and open my journal. "It was a great day, but happily ever after never last, one minute, it there and the next it gone. What he say was right, we should just enjoy the moment as we never know when it will go away" I closed the book and walk to Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie room knock on their door, Aunt Rose let me in and ask what she could do for me and I ask her why the Volturi were so dangerous and what it has to do with Alec Volturi.

She patted her bed and I sat beside her, and she told me Volturi were the highest power, they were like Vampire government, if we break a law we will be sentence to them and death would be our punishment. My family were about to be sentenced for having an immortal child which was me, but my family fought for me that I was half human and not an immortal child, Our coven and The Volturi once fought till death. And Alec Volturi was one of them, he is a really powerful person, unless you his power is to numb the sense with his sister by his side they are indestructible, his sister is able to inflict pain. So you must be careful around him.

I walked back to my room, I paced around my room a few times before decided to go to Abby's house, I walked out of the house using the front door so everyone would know am out and going to Abby's house.

I ask her to sit on her bed and walk around and close all the doors and window, I than sat opposite her and told her.

"I need to tell you something and you must promise to keep it a secret"

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything, I been your friend seen forever"

I touch her hand and let all the images I wanted her to see, she stared at me and immediately ask why I didn't tell her, until I told her that there was more.

"Do you believe in the supernatural?"

"Depends, what types, I do believe in ghosts"

"Do you believe in Vampires?"

"Those only come out in book and romantic films"

"While welcome to reality" I snarl at her and showed her my canine teeth, she stared at me in shocked. "Well that not a good sign", I closed my mouth and told her I will not harm her and I just needed someone to talk to beside my family. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked and I reply as I didn't want her to freak out and think that I was mad and some blood sucking bitch.

We ended up laughing and I told her about my forest adventure with Alec. And Abby being Abby she immediately asked me if we have sex yet. I immediately shook my head and hugged her. How would she react if I told her Alec was a vampire and his and mine family once tried to kill each other.

Thinking about Alec, I wonder if I ask him about his past will he tell me or change the subject. Does he know that I know about our past? So many questions left for answers. I closed my eyes and drifted off into deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

ALEC POV

The night soon came to an end. We dances till our heart content, while laughing and kissing. It was the first time in a long time I felt what love was and it made me feel what being a human was like. And that was when I knew I love her with all my heart and life.

She didn't attend school today, I was worried if she got into any trouble or was in danger. Or maybe worst, she was avoiding me. I drive to the lake and walk toward the old oak tree and sat under it, letting its branches cover me. Tomorrow was going to be Saturday; it was going to be plain boring so I sat there till morning, only thinking about her, wanting to walk to her house but I hesitated.

I stood up and walk toward my car and drove home. I walk to my basement and grab a blood bag; it has been two days since my last feeding. I sat down on my bed and stared out the window, hoping to see her. I gave up waiting, I shower and changed my clothes and drove toward her house, only to spot her with Abby coming out of Starbuck, and she was wearing sunglasses to cover her eyes from the sun. They were laughing, till she spotted me staring at her from my car. She looked away and walked away hurriedly while pulling Abby arms along with her to her car. She stared toward me before driving off.

I took out my phone and texted her, and asked her why she was avoiding me and why she was staring at me, minutes later, she reply back, she wasn't avoiding me and she don't stare at people but was merely taking a glance towards me. I reply her to meet me by the lake at dusk.

"Hey there lover boy" Felix shouted from across the room, I ignored him and walked straight to my room, I laid on my bed and sigh in great frustration before throwing a pillow across my room, books drop on the floor creating a loud sound.

Felix walked into my room and pick up the books and placed them back to their original positions, he walked toward me and asked, "Girl problems?" I nodded and sat up on my bed and told him everything that happens between us. "Hold up, you are in love with a half-breed? Not forgetting a Cullen?" I ignore him and continued with my story and he said "One reason, you need to tell her your true feeling and if you want her to be more then friends with you" I turned towards my clock and realise it was nearly dusk, I stood up and thanked Felix for his advices and sped into the forest and headed toward the lake, where she was there waiting for me, pacing back and forth. She saw me and sat down by the lake, I sat beside her

"So why did you call me out for?"  
"I just wanted to tell you something, it my first time saying this to a girl"

"I'm listening"

"So here go, since the first day I met you in class, I took a liking toward you, I wanted to avoid you, but I just couldn't, so I decided to just love you. And I was wondering if you wanted to be more then friends with me?"

She stared at me and nodded, I move my head closes to her and she did the same, I press my lips on hers and she did the same. We soon became more passionately until she broke the kiss and hugged me. She lean on my shoulder and ask me why I left the Volturi, I decided to be totally truthful toward her, and replied as I didn't like their way of life. And I hated being told what to do. She again asked about Jane, I kept silent and said her was my sister and she has been there every step of my life and it was she who help me leave the Volturi without being killed, I owed her. She kept silent; I didn't want to tell her about the Volturi wanting to kill her family. She checked her phone and gasp; she stood up, kissed me and left through the forest. I check my phone; it was soon going to be 10pm. guessing what happen a few days ago, her parents must have given her a curfew.

I walked home with a big grin on my face till I reach the door, I sense someone familiar, I open the door and there she was. "Hey, brother, miss me" she was no one other than my sister Jane. She stood there beside Felix, I look toward him and he shook his head. I look at her, she walked toward her and hugged me and hugged her back, then she whispered in my ear "So you fell in love while I was gone, and who should this girl be that stole your heart?" I look at her and reply "and who would that be my dear sister, you know well enough I despite humans" she release me and sat down on a chair. "What are you doing here?" I asked her, "I said, I miss you, and Volturi got boring without you, I miss the excitement we use to have."

I needed to protect Renesmee from Jane, now with Jane around me, hanging out with Renesmee is going to be harder.


End file.
